


My Lucky Strike

by YumiMizuno



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, polski, tłumaczenie, zwierzogród
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YumiMizuno/pseuds/YumiMizuno





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SallyWhite92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/gifts).
  * A translation of [My Lucky Strike](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9284780) by [SallyWhite92](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92). 



Dwa dni w Szarakówce minęły jak z bicza strzelił, Nick doszedł do wniosku, że błędem było tutaj przyjechać. To nie tak, że rodzina Judy go nie lubiła, o nie, wręcz przeciwnie. Jej ojciec chciał dla niego wszystkiego co najlepsze, zaś Bonnie cieszyła się, że smakuje mu jej kuchnia. Bracia i siostry też byli fajni, no i często się z nim bawili. Lecz nie miał żadnej prywatności. Nic. Nawet w sypialni, tam ściany były tak cienkie, że wszyscy słyszeli co się wyrabia. No skoro on słyszy, jak jej brat Jared wyciera nos w pokoju obok… Ostatecznie nie mieli czasu dla siebie.   
Kiedy dosłownie wciągnęła go do stodoły i pchnęła na siano znajdujące się w jednym z boksów chciał protestować. Początkowo. Jednak z każdym kolejnym, gorętszym i bardziej żarliwym pocałunkiem wygłodniałego królika, jego myśli pognały w innym kierunku. Wsunął pazury pod jej koszulkę, pieszcząc piersi. Z jakiegoś powodu chwyciła go za tyłek, ten w odpowiedzi zacisnął delikatnie zęby na jej ramieniu. Wypuścił spod stanika jędrne cycuszki i przesunął łapy na białe futro jej brzuszka. Palcami chwycił za pasek spodni. Całował ją żarłocznie, chwilę bawił się zapięciem, a potem wsunął łapę pod jej majtki. Była taka miękka, wilgotna i o Boże, całkowicie się zatracił. Dokładnie wiedział w jaki sposób zaprowadzić ją na szczyt ekstazy, jej ciało pragnęło dotyku. Szeptała jego imię drżąc w oczekiwaniu na kolejne pieszczoty. Już zamierzał ją rozebrać kiedy…  
-Puszku Okruszku, jesteś? Mama powiedziała, że kolacja zaraz będzie gotowa, a Jesse mówiła, że widziała tutaj weszłaś z Nickiem. – w myślach przeklinał tak siarczyście jak nigdy, dyszał ciężko, jego członek zmiękł. Oczywiście, że jej rodzina przeszkodzi. To było wiadome. Miał ochotę utonąć w skowyjcach. Judy okręciła się, poprawiła bluzkę i spodnie, a następnie wychyliła się z boksu kierując wzrok na siostrę.   
-Tak, dobra, dzięki Angie, będziemy tam niedługo! – Angelica Hopps-McConey starsza od Judy.  
-A co tam roooooh kurwa, przepraszam! – Wycofała się zakrywając oczy swoimi łapkami ukradkiem chichocząc. Jej niebieskie oczęta zamigotały – Mam powiedzieć, że się spóźnicie? – Nick warknął i schował twarz za plecami Judy przystawiając do nich czoło. – Jestem mężatką, wiem jak to jest – brązowy królik mrugnął do nich nim wyszedł ze stodoły, dodała jeszcze na koniec – Bawcie się dobrze, rodzina zaczeka! – i już jej nie było.   
-I tak nastrój został już zniszczony.. – warknął chwytając za pasek swoich spodni, zatrzymały go jednak szare łapki i fiołkowe oczy pełne pożądania.   
-Nie bój się, chyba wiem jak go przywrócić – oblizała wargi, jej pazurki już znaczyły kręgi na jego ciele. Nie miał zamiaru jej powstrzymywać. Potrzeba to potrzeba, kolacja zaczeka.


End file.
